User talk:Phinabella Rules!
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Phinabella Rules! page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 04:08, August 1, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' New Check out my new fanon.http://kimpossiblefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Possible_Fanon_Wiki. Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 17:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE Yes yes we are btw why did u never email me-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 19:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) kk and how do u accidentally delete ur email-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 19:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good except i still have to wait 2 more months b4 i can go back to fanon-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 19:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I feel like fanon was rubbing my block in my face by tripling activity and ouch i hope ur ok-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 19:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Isnt thanksgiving celebrated in october in canada not texas-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 20:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok and yes a friend form canada said so-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 20:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes i can only talk to her once a week but better than not at all And no i jujst made up that sig its about me i got the idea from victorious when jade said "Sweating is gross so i dont do it"-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 20:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) People naturally sweat but Jade is able to choose not to do it and yes yes u did-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 20:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Its November not Novmember-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 20:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) 1. Its misspelled 2. My birthmonth is June-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 20:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Do u look more like ur mom or dad i look a lot like my dad-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 20:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Im waitoing for goth to post something on fanon-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 20:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I am getting impatient and i like that song too but my fave songs right now are Nothing Pumped Up Kicks Moves Like Jagger-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 20:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Nothing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMihKmoYfe8&ob=av2n This is kinda how i felt when i thought fossy didnt wanna ever speak to me again [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 21:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) oh :( goth said she'd do it today-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 21:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Post the message i asked her to on fanon-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 21:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) "My mom also taught me that complaining gets u what ever u want My dad and sister taught me revenge is what to do and not to forgive them until u do I never got that much attention as a child Most of the things i did wrong on the wiki were because of my family My mom also taught me that bias should be taken seriously and action should be taken immediately" [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 21:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes plz just plz make sure they'll take u seriously-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 21:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) thanx and its basically showing favoritism-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 21:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thisll either makes things better or make it worse-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 21:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Me 2 :S-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 21:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) It means Im worried y does no one care what i have to say-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 22:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok so far and i just meant with this comment-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 22:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Si i liked them both-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 22:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo también who is the anon jerk-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 22:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Weird thing is, on friday some UWC edited my userpage on the HG wiki to make me look like an attention hog i checked the Fanon tbut no one with that IP contributed And no one from the HG wiki was the UWC on fanon [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 22:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) That suxd and gurgy replied-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 23:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I saw and ferby I just want them to have closure-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 01:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) An often comforting or satisfying sense of finality-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 01:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks and im depending my fate on the wiki on how much me staying means to her-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 01:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) have yo9 been on at all because you missed my 3 hour unblock-''TotalDramaRox97'' ''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.'' 13:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC)